


Till Death Do We Part

by legally_bi_20



Series: Polarity and Harmony [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Surprises, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, but alot of comfort and fixings, i got some tricks, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20
Summary: The boys are finishing their wedding plans, making sure everything is in its place and it'll go smoothly. Thankfully there's only been one or two hiccups along the way.They're finally getting their happy ending. Nothing can ruin that.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Mother/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Polarity and Harmony [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620052
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has become a beast and I love it.  
> This idea came to me after writing the last part and I couldn't help writing it out!  
> I hope y'all like this!

Angel stepped out of the limo and looked at his family's home in excitement. He was there to spend the night before the wedding with his mother and sister. Alastor and Husk thought it was a little silly that they were staying separated but, if it's what Angel wanted, they'd do it. Al decided to stay with his mother in the city and Husk stayed at the hotel. None of them looked forward to sleeping alone after not doing so in so long, but it'd just make the wedding night that much better.  
  
Angel grabbed his overnight bag from the trunk before the limo pulled off. The spider ran to the door and opened it, yelling as he went inside, "MA! MOL! WHERE YA AT?"  
  
"In the livin' room!" he heard Molly yell back.  
  
"Stop all the yellin'!" Cathy yelled too, making Angel giggle. He walked into the living area and smiled seeing his sister pouting as their mom reprimanded them. They were lounging on the sofas, huddled under blankets and wearing comfy clothes. Perfect for a night in.  
  
"Sorry, Ma," he said, throwing his bag on the floor before sitting down to hug her. She laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"How ya feelin' bout tomorrow, la mia piccola tagliatella?" she asked excitedly as she let him go and cupped his cheeks. Angel blushed and smiled really wide.  
  
"It's kinda overwhelmin', honestly." He giggled. "I'm so happy, though!"  
  
"I'd sure fuckin' hope so, bro! Ya gettin' married!" Molly said, laughing with him.  
  
Cathy kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy for ya, sweetheart," she said. She pat his cheek and grabbed a notebook off of the coffee table. "Now, let's go over everythin' and make sure we got everything done."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel opened his bag and pulled out a hoodie, pulling it on before snuggling into the couch and a fluffy blanket. He only brought his sleep clothes and undergarments and wore a pair of leggings and a tank top since it was a nice warm day out.  
  
They went over the list, checking off what was finished. Flowers, check. Officiant, check. Location, check. Attire, check. It went on until they got to the reception stuff.  
  
"Okay. We got pretty much everything handled," Cathy went over the list again and looked at Angel. "What about the dances?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Obviously, I got Pa since I'm technically the bride in all this. And Al has Agatha." He remembered how well his mom and Alastor's got along when they met. They bonded over family and cooking and laughed over their children's embarrassing moments when they were raising them.  
  
Cathy looked at him confused. "What about Husk?" she asked.  
  
Angel froze and winced. "He uh..." he stumbled, trying to find a way to word it. "He don't... he don't have any family down here, Ma." Cathy gasped and Molly looked shocked. "I asked him about it a while back. His mom died when he was real little and his Pop was murdered when he was seventeen. He figures they both just went to heaven after he looked for them when he died and couldn't find ‘em here..." Angel had felt so guilty for bringing it up to his fiancé after seeing how upset it made him. He knew it was Husk’s story to tell, so he didn’t continue, but _oh god._  
  
Husk's Pop had meant everything to him growing up, being the only family he had. He'd been an immigrant from Russia and came to America alone, no family or money to his name until he met his wife. After she died, he raised Husk as best he could and tried to keep the Russian traditions alive by teaching him the language and telling him about his family's history.  
  
Sadly, the best way for a Russian immigrant who knew little English to make money back then was gambling or bartending. And he was very good at both. He taught Husk how to do it too so he could help at the bar or help in a hustle when he was a teenager. Unfortunately, his dad ended up getting on the wrong side of the mob and they killed him, leaving Husk alone.  
  
Husk ended up living on the streets until he joined the military, which fucked him up more. He fought in Vietnam, saw things nobody ever should, and when he came home, he had PTSD and severe depression in a country that hated him, and it lead to him to start drinking and gambling heavily. After years of struggling, he’d gotten sick of it all and (to put it bluntly) shot himself in his home, alone. When he gotten to Hell, he spent the first couple of years looking for his family, hoping that his Pop would be around somewhere. After not finding anything, he decided to live his afterlife in an alcoholic haze, not giving a shit about anyone or anything and shutting people out so he wouldn’t get hurt again. Until he met Alastor.  
  
Cathy was speechless. She had no idea Husk was alone down here and she felt so bad. "Oh, that poor boy," she whispered.  
  
"What are ya gonna do about the parent dances?" Molly asked tentatively.  
  
Angel shrugged. "He said he didn't mind not dancin'. As long as me and Al get ours, he's happy."  
  
Cathy thought for a few minutes before she got an idea. She jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Angel and Molly confused. Once out of earshot, she found her HellPhone and dialed a number, waiting for the person to answer before saying, "Markus! This is Cathy. I got somethin' for ya to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst  
> OOF  
> But don't be sad! It'll get all mushy and fluffy soon!  
> Watch out for the next chapter babes  
> Leave me a comment and a kudos if ya like and I'll see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very bad at writing wedding scenes... even though I'm currently planning my own in real life  
> I still hope y'all like this chapter, tho!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤

  
The next day had the Hazbin Hotel buzzing with life. Everyone was running around, making sure things were in their place and perfect for the first wedding in years. Flowers were put out, chairs were placed, food was being made in the kitchen. Thankfully, the wedding was mostly small. They only invited really close friends and family to come, which made getting people to their seats much easier.

They'd decided to use a combination of all their colors for the wedding, shades of light pink, red, black, and yellow. Alastor and Husk would have red ties and pink rose boutonnières and Angel would have red and pink roses in his bouquet to match. They got Charlie to agree to officiate and Niffty as a ring bearer/flower girl. It would be amazing, as long as everything went well.

Husk, Alastor, and Angel were in separate rooms getting ready. Cathy and Molly were with Angel, Vaggie was with Husk, and Charlie was helping Alastor. Or, trying to. The deer was a nervous wreck and kept rambling, making it really difficult. 

" _Putain de merde, et si quelque chose tourne mal? Oh, mon dieu, et s'ils changent d'avis?!"_ Alastor's voice was quiet as he seemed to have a mini breakdown. He ran his hands through his hair and his red tie was half done around his neck. 

Charlie sighed. "Al, they aren't going to change their minds! Why would they do that?" She was glad for the French lessons her parents forced her to take in that moment. "Calm down. They love you so much, okay?"

"They deserve betta den me, cher, I'm a damn mess!" he argued. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his hair so she could fix it. He pouted. " _Je mange des gens..._ "

She finished pulling his hair back in a small bun before she looked at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Why would they wait until now to leave if that mattered?"

Alastor just looked down and fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. "I don' know..." Charlie just rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. All that was left was his red vest and black suit jacket to match his pants. She told him to pull them on while she texted Vaggie, telling her about Alastor's panic.

Apparently, Husk was having a similar issue a few rooms away. He was pacing back and forth, muttering nonsense to himself in a mix of Russian and English as he tugged at his tie. "Fucking fuck, what if they don't want this, _черт возьми, я трахался_ ," he muttered. 

Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, feeling frustrated. "Husk, I can't understand half of the shit you're saying, but I can figure it out. They aren't going to fucking leave you!" she said.

"How do you know?" Husk asked. He sounded so nervous, she felt kind of bad.

"Because they love you?" Vaggie looked at him. "You know Alastor is saying the exact same shit right now, right?"

Husk looked at her in surprise. "Why the hell?"

"Because he's also a nervous wreck. Charlie texted me," Vaggie rolled her eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. Those boys are so gone on you, it's kind of gross, so you're fine."

Husk sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was mostly dressed, just missing his jacket. His hair was slicked back from his face and the grey streaks in it stood out on his temples. He honestly forgot how much older he was until he got those back. He'd been almost fifty when he died, nearly twenty years older than both Alastor and Angel. 

Husk took a deep breath. He looked himself in the eye and smiled. He knew that both demons loved him unconditionally and he loved them the same way. He knew that marrying them was the most amazing decision he had ever made and will never regret it. 

Vaggie handed him his jacket after checking her watch. "It's time for you to get down there. Ready?"

Smiling, Husk nodded, "Hell yeah." 

  
~

  
After everyone had found their seats, Husk waited at the front next to Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri, and Al's friend Mimzy. As the music started up, Niffty skipped down the aisle, tossing flowers and holding a little box with their rings. 

Husk felt himself sweating, his palms clammy. He couldn't help the anxiety that ran through him as he waited for Alastor and Angel to walk through the doors. He looked up as it opened and swallowed seeing Al walk in with his mom on his arm. He looked amazing, wearing a similar suit to Husk and his hair tied up in a bun making him look so handsome. He smiled at Agatha as she handed Alastor off and pulled the veteran down to kiss his cheek. 

Alastor and Husk looked at each other and smiled. Both demons looked away as the doors opened again and gasped seeing Angel. 

Holy hell, he was beautiful! Angel had decided to wear a dress for their ceremony rather than a suit. It was beautiful, too. Wanting it to stand out against his white fur, he decided to have a black dress. It hugged his body then flared out at the knee, a black lace overlay over the whole thing. The off-the-shoulder sleeves were long and made from just the sheer lace, a sweetheart neckline accentuating his chest fluff. And his face. He had a light shimmery shadow on his eyelids and subtle winged eyeliner that made his eyes pop and dark red lipstick. Henroine handed him off, kissing his forehead, and when Angel looked up he giggled at their stunned expressions. He was so glad he'd managed to keep the dress a secret. 

They shared a smile before they looked at Charlie, standing in a semicircle in front of her. She smiled at them before she started to speak.

"Everyone, we are here today to join these three souls in matrimony. They invited you all here to witness the beginning of the rest of their eternites together," she said. "Even though they've been through so much hardship and pain, they've managed to stick by each other and support each other. No matter how bad things have been, or will be, they have stayed by each other's sides." She gestured to the space in front of them. "Now, you may join hands."

Angel handed his bouquet to Cherri before the three men grabbed each other's hands, now standing in a full circle. Charlie grinned. "I ask you three if you all vow to love one another for all time, no matter what. I ask if you will support one another in any decisions you'll make and make sure happiness and safety will always be a priority. No matter the health or wellness, you'll watch over one another." 

Husk went first, saying, "I do," as he looked at Angel and Alastor with loving eyes. 

"I do, cher," said Alastor, smiling softly at his lovers.

Angel couldn't help a little giggle as he said, "Ya know I do, toots," making everyone laugh a little.

Charlie smiled and nodded at Niffty. The little cyclops scurried over and opened the ring box so they could each grab a ring. Husk put on Alastor's, Angel put on Husk's and Alastor put on Angel's. Linking hands again, Charlie smiled widely before saying, "By the power vested in me as the Princess of Hell and daughter of Lucifer, I now pronounce you three, husbands! You may now kiss!" 

Meeting in the middle, they shared a soft kiss as their families and friends applauded around them. The sererated and stayed close, just reveling in the moment as they shed tears of joy. Husk whipped away Angel and Alastor's and pulled them both in, hugging them to his chest as they laughed. In a show of strength, he bent down and lifted them off the ground, an arm around each of their waists. They both yelled in surprise and he laughed at them as he spun them around a few times.   
Recovering from the shock, Angel giggled uncontrollably and yelled out, "Who's ready ta party?!" Everyone cheered and laughed when he said, "Reception's on the roof! Let's go, fuckers!"

"Good god, can ya put us down, cher?" Alastor asked Husk, the vet just laughing at his flushed face.

"Hell nah! Not lettin' you go now," he said, smiling smugly as he carried them down the aisle. Angel hugged his shoulders as Alastor squeaked at the movement and tightened his grip on Husk's neck. 

"Ya stuck with us foreva now, Al," Angel said, kissing his cheek over Husk's head, making the deer blush and smile.

"Yeah, cher. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> *Translations*  
> French: "Putain de merde, et si quelque chose tourne mal? Oh, mon dieu, et s'ils changent d'avis?!" means "Damn it, what if something goes wrong? Oh, my god, what if they change their minds?!"  
> "Je mange des gens..." means "I eat people..."  
> Russian: "черт возьми, я трахался" means "Holy shit, I'm fucked"  
> ~  
> The fluff made me cry bros  
> I love this it's sweet as fuck  
> I really hope y'all liked it and I hope ya leave a comment for me  
> Look out for the next chapter  
> Love y'all❤❤❤❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more mushy goodness!!

The rooftop courtyard was set up with string lights and the starry night sky as a backdrop. There were several tables in a circle around a dance area and a DJ booth towards the side near the wall. The few trees made it feel like an enchanted wonderland.

They'd already done the toasts, Cherri and Charlie both giving speeches, (though Cherri's was way less appropriate), and the bouquet toss, (Charlie caught it and both her and Vaggie turned bright red.) Angel, Alastor, and Husk planned not to have a couple's dance since it'd be too complicated to do a three person slow dance. But they had the individual parent dances before the rest of the reception started. 

Husk was standing off to the side as his new husbands danced. Alastor had done his with Agatha and now Angel was slowly swaying with his father. The vet leaned against the far wall, sipping a glass of champagne as he watched the happy moment. He sighed. He couldn't help feeling a bit left out, a bit lonely in a sense. He knew he'd told them it wasn't a problem that he didn't have anyone to dance with but it still stung. It made him remember jut how alone he was before them.

Husk startled at a hand touching his arm and looked over before relaxing. "Mrs. Rango," he said.

The spideress rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you ta call me 'Cathy'?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm ya in-law now! Don't need them formalities anymore."

Husk gave her a smile. "Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes again. Her eyes softened as she watched him look back out to the dance floor. His face was mostly unreadable, but she could see the slight jealousy in his gaze as her son danced with her husband. She knew why too. Her son had told her only a bit of the older demon's past but she could tell it hurt to not have anyone here for him.

The music started fading out as her son's dancing came to an end, Henrione bending down to kiss his forehead as everyone clapped. Smirking, Cathy looked over to the DJ booth, making eye contact with the DJ before nodding at him. The blue wolf demon nodded back. Good. She was glad they had a family friend to do the music now, her plan would be able to go according to plan.

The blue demon tapped on the microphone, getting everyone's attention before speaking. "Alrighty everyone!" he said with a thick Northern, Michigan type of accent, "I know we're supposed to go straight to the rest of the dancing and fun, but we had a last minute add on." He smiled over at Cathy, "The floor is yours Mrs. Cathy!"

"Thank ya Markus!" she yelled from her spot next to Husk. She turned to him and he gave her a confused look before she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the dance area with her. He followed her startled as she grabbed a microphone on their way. Letting him go, he stood there awkwardly, his ears turned downwards as she giggled. "Husk, honey," she said, her voice carrying as she spoke into the mic. "Ya probably wonderin' what the hell I brought ya out here for. Well," she looked over to her son and winked, "a certain someone told me that you ain't got no one here for ya today." Husk looked up at her in surprise. "Now, I know ya told them you were okay with not dancin' tonight but I couldn't let you feel left out. So," she grabbed his hand, "I was hopin' you'd let me dance with ya. I know I ain't your mama or nothin', but I don't think she'd mind if I filled in for her right now."

She... She wanted to dance with him? Husk stared at her in complete shock. There was no way this was actually happening. He looked over to Alastor and Angel and they both looked just as surprised as him. Recovering slightly, Angel nodded at him, encouraging him. Husk look a deep breath and tried not to cry as he looked back at Cathy. She was still smiling at him and the warmth and acceptance radiating from her made him feel happy and loved in a motherly way, something he never thought he'd feel again. He nodded and she giggled before nodding at Markus to start some music. A slow song started up and Cathy pulled Husk to her, giving the mic off to someone. They swayed to the music and Husk couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He shook slightly and buried his face in Cathy's hair as she rubbed his back in comfort. He kept mumbling _thank you_ over and over and she shushed him, telling him he didn't need to thank her.

When the song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered, Cathy continued to hold the cat close as he sobbed. As the tears and tremors subsided, she pulled back and grabbed his face in her hands. She smiled at him and pulled him down enough to kiss his forehead, leaving a red lipstick mark on his skin.

Husk laughed wetly and hugged her again. "Thank you... Cathy," he mumbled.

Cathy smiled sweetly at him and huffed. "Told ya not ta thank me, _figlio_ ," she replied. He flushed slightly at the Italian and she laughed. "At least ya called me 'Cathy' this time!"

"You just gave me somethin' I didn't think I'd ever have," he argued. "Why wouldn't I thank you?"

"'Cause," she said, "that's what motha's do." Husk squawked and blushed again and she laughed at him. She rolled her eyes and nudged him towards the crowd. "Now, how bout ya go see your husbands since they look like their both comin' ova here ta steal ya from me?" Husk looked at her confused them yelped as Alastor and Angel tackled him to the ground, hugging him and laughing. She left them as he wrapped his arms around them in return and they both started kissing his face and making him laugh with them.

Tonight went very well. Three demons who thought they'd never feel loved again had found happiness in each other and nothing could separate them.

A dark figure watched and listened to the happy moment from a few buildings away through their window. They smiled and felt truly happy for the triad. Maybe one day, they'd introduce themselves, but not yet. Let them have this moment.

They only hoped that they were still wanted after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly made myself cry...  
> It's so sweet.  
> Also. Who do y'all thing the dark figure was at the end there? Tell me your theories in the comments!  
> Watch for the last chapter my babes!  
> Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut bros!  
> Fluffy and only slightly kinky smut  
> I hope y'all like it!

Alastor, Angel, and Husk decided to spend the first night at the hotel before leaving for their honeymoon the next day. They were spending the next two weeks in a secluded cabin in the dark forest outside of Pentagram City. No one would bother them and they'd be completely alone, which was ideal. Made getting up to certain _activities_ much easier.

The reception ended close to midnight and everyone was at least buzzed, if not completely drunk. Even Charlie and Vaggie were a bit tipsy, swaying and giggling as they walked down the hallway to their room after saying goodnight them. Angel giggled at the girls and leaned heavily against Husk as Alastor waved at them tipsily. The deer had drunk a bit more than he usually did and Angel was actually the most sober of them. The Overlord would sober up quickly though, already less rowdy then he was earlier. 

Opening the door to their suite, Angel laughed as Alastor picked him up and carried him through. "Happy now, Al?" he asked jokingly.

"Gotta carry our wife ova the threshold, cher!" Al said, making the spider giggle harder. "Wouldn' be propa' if I didn't."

"Does that mean I should've carried _you_ over?" Husk asked teasingly. "You would look awful cute in a dress, _дорогой._ " The Overlord squeaked and blushed before putting Angel on his feet. He smoothed down his dress and kissed Alastor's cheek before running over to their nightstand. "What'cha doin', doll?"

Angel grabbed a bundle from the top drawer and looked at them over his shoulder. "Just a little surprise for ya," he said and winked. Running over to the bathroom, he called back, "Just gimme a sec!" before he shut the door. 

The older demons looked at each other in confusion before just sitting on the bed to wait. "Wonda wha' he's gonna surprise us with," Alastor said to himself and Husk poked his cheek in amusement before smiling. Husk pulled Alastor into his lap and held him there while he nuzzled Alastor's neck. The deer demon hummed in content then gasped when the feline started kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Al pulled him closer and whined when Husk's hands gripped his hips tighter. 

"Aww. You two havin' fun without me?" Angel said, getting their attention. Looking over, they saw him leaning against the bathroom door frame in his favorite short pink robe and smirking at them. They both flushed furiously and he laughed. He'd scrubbed all the makeup off and put his glasses back on which he was grateful for.

Sauntering over, he wrapped his arms around both of their necks. Alastor moved over so Angel could sit on Husk's lap too, the cat demon keeping a grip on both of their waists as they each perched on one of his knees. Angel kissed him while Alastor started nipping at his throat, sharp teeth leaving little love bites on his tan skin. Groaning at the feeling, Husk gripped Al by the antlers and pulled him back. The deer whined as Husk broke the kiss with Angel and pulled him in for his own. Angel whimpered at the sight, his husbands licking into each others mouths as he grinded against Husk's thigh.

Husk pulled away from Alastor, saliva connecting their mouths as they both watched Angel. "Fucking hell, doll," Husk mumbled. Alastor leaned over and pulled the spider into a kiss, immediately licking into his open mouth. 

Pulling back to bite at Angel's lip, Alastor whispered, "You wan' us ta make ya feel good, cher?" He moved down and started biting his neck.

"Y-Yes! Please, please _fuck me_..." He pushed at the jacket on Husk's shoulders, wanting it off, and he obliged. Letting go of him, Husk threw off the jacket and used one hand to unbutton the vest as he used his other to pull Angel into a deep kiss. The spider moaned into the kiss and used one hand to grab Husk by the tie and another to grip Alastor's hair. The deer demon bit the right side of his neck, sharp teeth leaving marks as he grabbed Angel by the waist and grinded his hips against him.

"Ya such a lil minx, cher," he mumbled, using one hand to pull the pink robe aside to expose a white shoulder and black lace. "Beggin' ya husbands ta fuck ya. _Si vilain._ " He cupped Angel's chest and squeezed, making the smaller demon moan.

Husk pulled away from the kiss to pull off the vest and groaned before picking Angel up by the waist to carry him to the bed, leaving Alastor to take off his jacket, vest, and tie. The cat sat on the mattress and pulled him into his lap to kiss him again. He pushed the robe off completely and growled at seeing the black lace bra and panties Angel wore underneath. "God, _damn_ you're so pretty," he said. 

Angel blushed at the compliment then gasped when Alastor picked him up from Husk's lap and turned him to face the opposite direction so he could kiss him. 

Scooting up the bed, they laid out with Angel between them as they groped and fondled him. He whined at the touches, feeling himself getting wet and hard as they left marks on his shoulders and neck. "F-Fuck, _please!_ More, touch me please," he begged. 

Husk growled low in his throat and crawled down his body, leaving love bites along the way. When he got to his pelvis, he pulled the panties aside to expose just his wet pussy before diving in, licking and sucking on the soft skin. 

"Fuck!" Angel shrieked at the feeling. Alastor held him in place and pulled him into a deep, dirty kiss, mostly tongue and teeth as the spider moaned uncontrollably. It felt _so good!_ His thighs were shaking around Husk's head and he felt close already. He broke the kiss and whined in warning, _"Ci sono quasi! Cazzo, sto arrivando!"_

Husk just doubled his efforts, using his tongue to fuck into his hole and gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise. The slight pain pushed Angel over the edge and he came hard, wailing at the intense feeling.

Husk pulled away, his chin wet and sticky as Angel shivered and twitched with aftershocks. Crawling back up his body, Husk pulled Alastor in by the shirt collar to kiss him and share the sweetness on his tongue. The deer whined at the taste and Husk chuckled before breaking off. He leaned down and kissed Angel too, making the spider whimper. 

"Who ya wan' first, cher?" Alastor whispered. The spider blushed and pulled away from Husk to moan a little. 

"I-I don't care, just, just please?" He sounded so small and whiny that both older demons groaned at the sound of his voice. Kissing his forehead and cheeks, they both let him go, making him whimper dazedly. 

"Not goin' anywhere, doll." Husk reassured. "Just gotta get our clothes off, 'kay?" Angel nodded and bit his lip as they both undressed. Seeing dark and tanned skin, scars and older marks from past love sessions made him blush. Two handsome older demons hovering over him made him feel small and safe, his white fur almost angelic next to their dark colors. 

Angel was flipped onto his stomach suddenly and his hips were pulled up, his ass presented and his chest pressed into the sheets. A set of hands pulled his arms behind his back and held them there. He looked up and saw Husk settle in front of his face which meant Al was the one behind him. He wiggled his hips and was startled when Alastor' smacked his ass. "Don' move, cher," he whispered. "Let us do all da work~"

Angel moaned softly as he nodded, burying his face in Husk's hip as Alastor lined his dick up with his entrance and pressed in. As he bottomed out, Angel cried out and Husk ran a hand through his hair. Wanting the older demon to feel good too, he turned his head and started mouthing at his erection, licking at the shaft and tip. Husk groaned at the feeling and gripped Angel's hair as the spider took him into his mouth, sucking as Alastor started thrusting. It caused a chain reaction, Al's thrusts pushing Angel further down Husk's cock and filling both his throat and cunt completely. 

Being filled on both ends made Angel nearly delirious with pleasure and he couldn't stop whining and moaning. Drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and he felt so wet and dirty and he _loved_ it.

Alastor suddenly slowed down and pulled out and Husk pulled him back by his hair and he whined, _No, no, no_ _no, come back_ , as he was pulled away. Husk pulled him up on his hands and moved beneath him as he kissed his cheeks and mouth. "You want both of us in you, _котёнок?"_ he asked, both of their cocks teasing his entrance. "Do you wanna be full so we can use you? Huh?"

 _"Tu es notre petite garce à utiliser, chérie?"_ Alastor whispered into his neck. 

Angel moaned loudly at their words and he felt overwhelmed. "F-Fuck please, please, _N_ _e ho tanto bisogno! Ti prego, scopami, Dio!"_ he begged, wiggling in their hold. Groaning, Alastor pushed back in half way then Husk slowly pressed in next to him. It was a tight fit, they hadn't done this to him in a while. It felt _amazing!_ They started alternating thrusting, starting gentle until Angel begged for _faster_ , _harder_ , then they let go, fucking into him deep and rough. 

Sitting straight, Alastor watched their lengths disappear again and again inside of Angel. Using one hand, he teased his asshole with his thumb, making the spider clench tighter around them. He whimpered as the digit pushed in, stretching his other hole slightly.

He could feel his orgasm creeping up and couldn't hold it in as he nearly screamed, clenching down on both cocks inside of him as he came so hard he went limp. Whining loudly, he felt both older demons tense up then thrust as deep as they could before filling him with cum, so much it was overflowing and leaking down his thighs. They both bit his shoulders and neck as they groaned and growled through it. 

They laid there for several minutes, catching their breath and holding each other close as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Alastor and Husk pulled out slowly, more of their cum mixing and dripping down Angel's legs as the smaller demon trembled. Grabbing some tissues, Alastor whipped him clean as Husk kissed his forehead. "You did so good, baby. Such a good boy for us," he praised, making Angel preen as the attention. They pulled off his soiled panties and bra before pulling him Under the covers and cuddling him close. 

"T-Thank you..." he whispered. Alastor kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. 

"Ain't gotta thank us, cher," he said.

"We should be thankin' you honestly," Husk said. "You agreed to marry us. Made us the luckiest demons in history, doll!"

Angel blushed and turned to kiss each of their cheeks. "Well, now ya stuck with me! Foreva," he said. He smiled as he thought about the small potion bottle he had hidden in their nightstand. An empty bottle with a label on it that read _"_ _Gravida Potionem"_ in Latin. 

Now, there was nothing left to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> R - "дорогой" means "darling"  
> F - "Si vilain." means "So naughty."  
> I - "Ci sono quasi! Cazzo, sto arrivando!" means "I'm almost there! Fuck, I'm coming!"  
> R - "котёнок" means "kitten"  
> F - "Tu es notre petite garce à utiliser, chérie?" means "Are you our little bitch to use, honey?"  
> I - "Ne ho tanto bisogno! Ti prego, scopami, Dio!" means "I need it so much! Please fuck me, God!"  
> ~  
> Oh good lord  
> Am I getting better at writing smut? Yes? No?  
> So. That little bit of Latin. :3  
> Y'all translate that and react in a comment!  
> I've got part of the next story done so I'll see y'all soonish!  
> Love y'all!!


End file.
